La Libération
by Light Hane
Summary: "Je pars ! je crie. Tu entends, je pars ! Je pars de cette maison de dingues, je pars ! Et je ne reviendrais jamais, tu entends, jamais ! Je préférerais mourir et endurer mille tortures que de revenir partager ce toit avec…avec eux ! Cette maison, ce ne sera plus ma maison !" A seize ans, Sirius quitte le domicile familial. O.S. Bonne lecture !


_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec une toute petite fiction (que voulez-vous, c'est les vacances, il fait beau et les montagnes sont si belles…), c'est mon petit coup de tête, mon petit coup de cœur. Je me sentais un peu rageuse à l'intérieur, un peu rebelle, alors je me suis jetée dans le grand bain (J.O, me voilà) et j'ai vidé mes tripes sur la table — enfin, sur l'écran, plutôt. Je vous dis pas la galère pour nettoyer. _

_Je garantis pas le résultat mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et je vais chercher mon para-tomates pourries. _

**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne suis PAS J.K Rowling. Dommage, hein, vous auriez bien aimé que je vous signe un petit autographe pour, au choix, le vendre sur E-bay ou l'accrocher dans votre chambre ? Je peux vous en faire un quand même, si vous voulez, peut-être que ça finira par valoir quelque chose, des millions peut-être…Hé, toi, au fond, je t'ai entendu rigoler ! On t'a jamais dit que le plus important, c'est d'y croire ? Oh la la la, j'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de Fées Clochette que t'as dû zigouiller, toi… _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**LA LIBERATION**

Renversant tout sous mon passage, tornade brûlante, je fonce à travers les couloirs. Le feu de mes entrailles remonte jusque dans ma poitrine et les flammes se jettent dans ma bouche, me brûlent les lèvres. Mes poings fermés battant mes cuisses, je grimpe, je saute, j'avale, ogre furieux, les marches de tous ces escaliers, ces putains d'escaliers qui grincent, je passe et j'arrache toutes les stupides tapisseries qui pendent aux murs, et, en les décrochant, ce sont les idéaux débiles qui y sont attachés que je voudrais décrocher des cervelles.

« SIRIUS ! »

Elle hurle, la mère Black, elle hurle de tous ses poumons. Bah vas-y, hurle, moi, je t'écoute plus. Un grand coup de pied dans la porte et ça va s'éclater contre le mur, si fort qu'il y en a des morceaux qui tombent, mais le bruit du choc m'échappe : la rage me rend sourd, elle m'explose les tympans, j'entends plus rien que ça, ce martèlement sauvage qui se propage dans mes veines, propulsé par mon sang et mon cœur qui bat comme un fou. Je me précipite dans ma chambre, je plonge sur le lit, je tire ma valise de dessous et je la balance sur le matelas. La tringle du baldaquin s'effondre et je m'empêtre dans les rideaux mais je me débats à fond pour me libérer de cette emprise. Quand je m'en sors, je remarque ma malle s'est ouverte sous ma puissance, je vérifie que les gonds sont pas cassés, je tremble vachement, tout va bien, je peux continuer, vite et efficace. Je fourre les habits, je jette le chaudron par-dessus, j'empile les plumes et les parchemins, je froisse les bouquins et les magazines pour que ça rentre, faut que ça rentre, puis je ferme le couvercle, ça claque sec.

« SIRIUS ! REDESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !

— Monte, j'ai pas peur », je marmonne, pour moi-même.

Ses cris me déconcentrent. De quoi j'ai besoin ? Allez, réfléchis…Réfléchis. J'arpente la chambre, des grands pas, les yeux grands ouverts. Mes romans moldus ? Non, pas la place. Je vois la photo, accrochée au mur, la photo avec James, Remus et Peter, et là, le feu dans ma gorge s'apaise, retombe, ce ne sont plus que des braises tièdes que je tiens dans mes paumes, comme des pierres précieuses, ça me fait un bien fou de les voir, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me soutiennent. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe, comme un cocon, je me sens bien. C'est mes amis, mes amis, mes amis…Avec nos amis, on est invincible. Je souris, comme un con, je souris rien que de regarder cette photo, ça me rend heureux, ils me rendent heureux, ils seront toujours là…Peter, tellement gentil, un peu trouillard, pas très malin, c'est vrai qu'on est pas toujours super cools avec lui mais il le mériterait, c'est vraiment un brave garçon, un brave garçon qui ferait n'importe quoi pour nous, n'importe quoi, qui se sacrifierait au nom de notre amitié …Remus, le lupin, tellement intelligent qu'un jour, à force de penser, son cerveau risque de court-circuiter, tellement honteux de sa nature qu'il me fait pitié parfois, il se fait du mal tout seul, il le mérite pas, lui aussi, mon pote, pour la vie…Et James…Ah, James, James…C'est eux, ma vraie famille.

« SIRIUS ! »

Oh putain, la voix se rapproche et moi, je dois vraiment me barrer. Je boucle la valise, l'empoigne fermement, prend mon blouson de cuir sur le porte-manteau et là, je croise mon visage dans le miroir, ma face, peinte du rouge de la colère, sous les cheveux en champ de bataille, je suis un déserteur mais un déserteur vainqueur. Je quitte ma chambre, j'y remettrais jamais les pieds, jamais, jamais, plutôt crever comme un chien, et quand je dévale les escaliers dans l'autre sens, mes pensées s'entrechoquent les unes les autres, ça se mélange dans mon crâne, tous mes sentiments, un feu d'artifice, une tambouille des pétards du Dr Flibuste.

Je cavale, je suis un cabri, je serai libre et à cette pensée, je bondis plus haut encore. Je dérape aussi, un peu. J'attrape mon balai dans un placard, un excellent balai, ce qu'il y a de meilleur, c'est Papa qui me l'a offert pour les BUSES, et je crame de honte. A l'étage inférieur, je manque de la heurter, la chef de famille, celle qui impose et s'impose, à sa vue, la fureur me reprend par les tripes, si fort que je pourrais la pousser dans les escaliers et la regarder tourner, retourner, se casser comme une poupée de porcelaine. Mais elle n'est pas en porcelaine, elle est d'acier, elle me montre du doigt, regarde la valise et me balance son venin, son mépris, un casque de haine sur la tête :

« Où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Ailleurs. J'ai besoin d'air.

— Ah oui, vraiment ? Et où vivras-tu, ingrat, si tu refuses le logis et l'éducation que tes parents t'offrent ? Tu penses que quelqu'un va t'accueillir chez lui, si tu montres autant de cruauté envers ceux qui t'ont tout donné ? Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que les_ Potter_ (elle crache le nom comme une insulte) vont t'aider, t'offrir le gîte et le couvert ? Tu n'es pas idiot à ce point quand même ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils t'apprécient, eux qui sont si fiers de déshonorer la sorcellerie, alors que tu es un Black, que tu es issu de la plus puissante de toutes les familles ? Leur gosse…John, c'est ça, hein ? Il se fout bien de toi, si tu veux mon avis, il te déteste, il est fourbe, il s'est rapproché de toi pour mieux de te surprendre et détruire notre famille, assassiner nos valeurs ! C'est un menteur, une hor… »

Mon poing s'écrase dans sa bouche. J'ai été tétanisé mais là, je reprends mes esprits, je jaillis de moi-même, je suis hors de moi, et j'ai envie de la frapper, frapper, frapper.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ? » Je hurle aussi, j'enrage, je bave, j'ai sorti la baguette, je la serre fermement, je me sens fou, fou. Comment elle ose… ?

Elle peut pas dire ça, elle peut pas salir James comme ça, James, mon meilleur ami, elle peut pas, elle doit pas et pourtant, elle le fait, elle le traîne dans la boue, elle souille son nom et sa famille, elle salit tout, notre amitié, tout l'amour que je lui porte, elle est folle, elle veut que je doute mais je peux pas douter de James, James, c'est un Homme avec un grand H, il est merveilleux, il est à des années lumières au-dessus d'elle, il la dépasse et la surpasse sans aucune difficulté, c'est le plus humain de tous les humains, c'est... James, James, James. Je hurle encore et je défends les absents :

« NE PARLE PAS COMME CA DES POTTER ! NE PARLE PAS COMME CA DE JAMES ! JAMES, TU ENTENDS, JAMES, PAS JOHN ! NE SALIS PAS SON NOM, N'Y TOUCHE MEME PAS ! NE L'APPROCHE PAS DE TA LANGUE DE VIPERE, NE LE TOUCHE PAS DE TA SALIVE VENIMEUSE ! »

Je lui donne un autre coup de pied dans les tibias, elle trébuche et je l'abandonne au milieu du couloir et je pars, je fais vachement de bruit, ils détestent tous le bruit, elle, par exemple, elle veut toujours que tout soit propre et raisonnable alors je saute encore sur les marches à pieds joints, je casse tout, y a du bois des marches qui se détache, c'est super, de la poussière partout, de la saleté, comme ça, cette maison sera aussi sale et mauvaise et dégueulasse que ses habitants. J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, j'en ai assez, assez, assez.

« JE VAIS PARTIR ! je crie et c'est un dragon qui tombe de mes épaules, il s'écroule sur le sol et moi, je suis léger, léger, plus léger qu'une plume et sur mon balai, je vais battre tous les records.

— EH BIEN, PARS, VERMINE ! PARS, TRAITRE, ABOMINATION, HONTE DE MA CHAIR ET DE MON SANG ! » beugle-t-elle depuis les hauteurs de la maison.

Je cours, je glisse sur le carrelage, c'est glacé contre mes mains brûlantes je suis une torche. Mon père est sorti du salon, avec ma tante et l'une de ses filles, la jeune Bellatrix, un nom de tarée qui lui va bien. Elle me regarde de haut, son visage déformé par son attitude condescendante. Elle me prend pour un traître, un moins que rien, je lis ces mots-là dans ses yeux dingues. Mais celui qui gagne à la fin, c'est toujours celui qui lutte, elle, elle a le cerveau paralysé, rongé par la consanguinité. Le sang dans cette famille, faut pas croire, il n'est pas pur, il ne se mélange pas et croupit comme de l'eau stagnante, il coagule, il encrasse nos veines et nous rend tous plus détraqués les uns que les autres.

Mon père m'attrape par l'épaule, j'essaye de m'échapper, des coups dans les côtes et dans le ventre.

« Ne me touche pas !

— Tu n'as pas honte ? Nous, qui t'avons tout donné, pardonné tes effronteries et ta répartition chez les Gryffondors !

— C'est l'éducation que vous m'avez donné qui me fait mourir de honte ! Et vous ne m'avez rien pardonné parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner !

— Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Sirius, je t'interdis de me parler ainsi ! »

Je crache par terre.

« Tu n'es plus mon père. »

Et c'est la vérité, je pars, je fuis cette maison, cette famille au « sang-pur » dégueulassé par la haine et la prétention et la stupidité et l'aveuglement. Je pousse ce type, je rentre dans le salon, bousculant tout le monde, et je regarde Regulus. Il est élégamment assis sur le canapé de velours vert et il lit _Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers_, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passe dans la maison. Sur la table devant lui, les verres de Whisky Pur Feu que je n'ai pas renversé tout à l'heure, quand ils ont commencé à parler de toutes ces atrocités et à faire l'éloge de Voldemort, ces crétins. Je me place devant lui et je l'appelle, pour qu'il me voit, qu'il réagisse.

« Regulus ! Regulus ! Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI !

— Eh bien ? » il fait calmement, sans détacher les yeux de son bouquin débile.

Remus non plus n'aime pas qu'on le dérange dans ses lectures mais Remus lit des vrais livres qui reflète son intelligence au lieu de l'enterrer, de l'emprisonner.

« Je pars ! je crie. Tu entends, je pars ! Je pars de cette maison de dingues, je pars ! Et je ne reviendrais jamais, tu entends, jamais ! Je préférerais mourir et endurer mille tortures que de revenir partager ce toit avec…avec eux ! Cette maison, ce ne sera plus ma maison !

— Si c'est ce que tu veux… », dit Regulus avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je le fixe, hagard, tremblant. C'est mon frère. Comment, comment peut-il être si faible ? Comment peut-il croire toutes ces choses ? Ils l'ont endoctriné, ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-on manipuler à ce point un être humain, lui bousiller le cerveau, le rendre aussi placide, aussi calme, on dirait qu'ils lui ont crevé les yeux. Je voudrais le sauver, le sauver ouais, lui taper la tête contre les murs pour qu'il se réveille.

J'ai envie de lui parler, j'aurais des tas de choses à lui dire, le convaincre peut-être, mais les mots ne me viennent pas alors je lâche juste :

« Tu as pris la solution la plus facile. T'es un lâche. T'as pris le chemin qu'on te montrait, détournant le regard des autres. J'espère que tu vas crever de ta connerie. »

Et je pars, je pars toujours. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Je quitte le salon à grands pas, une nouvelle fois, j'ai la haine, je la heurte à mon père, je ne m'excuse pas, j'ai pas d'excuses pour les gens comme ça, qui se croient supérieurs à tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les mots de trop, le discours familial supplémentaire, et je déborde comme une marmite. Mon père reste figé d'énervement, ses yeux sur moi, on dirait qu'il hésite entre être rouge de colère ou blanc de rage : son nez, ses pommettes et ses oreilles sont cramoisies, le reste livide. Il se tient à la rampe de l'escalier, les doigts crispés.

J'inspire.

« Adieu », je lui dis, d'un ton qui se veut désinvolte alors que je suis toujours en colère et que j'ai encore plein de choses à leur lancer à la tête.

Je fais quelques pas dans le hall d'entrée, je me plante devant les escaliers et j'entends ma mère marcher lourdement là-haut, elle s'est relevée, j'aimerais la piétiner encore, pour ce qu'elle a dit sur James. Comment on peut dire des trucs pareils sur James, sans le connaître ? James, c'est mon pote, je l'aime, je l'adore, on fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et il en rien à battre de ma famille, d'où je viens, il a compris que j'avais honte, que j'étais un Gryffondor, un vrai, un lion qui rugit, et il m'aime beaucoup, j'en suis sûr, pas autant que moi, bien sûr, parce que moi, j'ai le cœur qui s'embrase dès qu'il est là, mais c'est mon pote, ouais, à la vie, à la mort.

J'ai la voix brisée, cassée, rouillée, mais j'ai encore la force de crier, pour qu'elle m'entende bien.

« JE M'EN VAIS ! ET JE NE REVIENDRAIS PLUS ! JE NE SERAIS PLUS TON FILS. ADIEU ! »

Et, depuis les étages, elle me répond avec force, avec violence, avec conviction :

« VA-T-EN, TRAITRE A TON SANG ! VA MOURIR, JE NE ME SOUCIE PLUS DE TOI ! »

Alors je prends bien ma valise, je mets mon blouson sur mon épaule, mon balai de l'autre main, et je m'avance vers la porte. J'attrape la poignée et les serpents qui y sont gravés me mordent les doigts, je suis déjà un ennemi ici, ils essayent de m'injecter leur venin, mais je suis fort, les lions bouffent les serpents, ouais, tout crus et moi, je l'ai bien bouffé, celui qui était à l'intérieur de moi, celui qui était dans mes gènes. N'empêche qu'ils me brûlent la main, me la piquent et ça s'ajoute à mon bouillonnement intérieur, mon explosion continuelle, et je respire difficilement, l'air s'étrangle dans ma gorge, j'étouffe. Alors j'ouvre la porte, même s'il n'y a pas de vent, une brise imaginaire me rafraîchit, la brise du bonheur. Je vais partir, je pars, je pars vraiment et je ne reviendrais plus, plus jamais, vous entendez ? PLUS JAMAIS !

A présent, je suis dans la rue. Je la remonte en courant, malgré le poids de mes bagages, malgré le soleil cuisant, et ma course, elle sent bon la liberté à des kilomètres, et c'est cette odeur qui m'emporte et me transporte. J'ai fait le bon choix, celui qui pulsait en moi, je suis un roi, je suis libre. Je comprends ce que doit ressentir un elfe de maison qui reçoit un vêtement, moi aussi, à ma façon, j'étais un prisonnier et maintenant, je suis libre, putain, j'arrive pas à le croire. Mes parents ne donnent jamais de vêtements à nos elfes, d'habitude, on leur coupe la tête. Mais moi, j'ai encore la mienne, toute pleine de mes propres pensées, et on peut dire que je me suis libéré moi-même, moi-même foutu dehors, dehors, je suis dans le dehors, dans la vraie vie, je débarque de la planète Mars, comme un guerrier victorieux et je suis libre, libre, libre…

Et je cours encore. En septembre, je rejoins tous mes potes sur la voie 9 3/4, et là, je vais retrouver James Potter, qui m'a promis que si un jour j'avais besoin, je pourrais crécher chez lui, James Potter qui a un putain de cœur, James Potter, le meilleur dans ce monde, l'homme que j'aime plus fort que tout, James Potter, mon meilleur ami au monde, James Potter, le meilleur ami dont tout le monde a besoin, il est incroyable, il a peur de rien et, je suis prêt à le parier, il mourra jamais, il est increvable, immortel, le mec.

Les vacances commencent, ma vie débute enfin et je le répète encore une fois, cent fois, parce que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous, ce que je peux ressentir maintenant. Je pars et putain, je suis…

« LIBRE ! L-I-B-R-E ! LIBRE ! »

* * *

_Les commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus..._


End file.
